Homecoming
by Sammy1985
Summary: Sam grew up with Eds daughter Zara and they fell in love, she moved to LA and ended up with will. She comes home and ends up in the middle of a hostage situation. This story will be about how they find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 2

Zara looked at the SRU building it had taken all of her resolve to come here today, But it needed deserved so much better. He was a good man, the best she had ever known. Today she would tell him about her biggest betrayal and this time there would be no forgiveness. In the past it seemed Sam just out right forgave her anything, he always told her that no one mattered more.

Looking at the picture of her 18 month baby Zara gathered her courage and entered the building. People were going about their business and here she stood like a statue in front of the reception desk. Winnie finished her call and smiled brightly at her. The older woman began asking a myriad of questions.

It had been a hellish day for team one a fourteen hour hostage situation had led to several fatalities, 7 women; 3 men and two children had died. It was always difficult when children were involved. It seemed such a waste, A life being eliminated not really being allowed to begin. The team had seemed stressed and on edge after exiting the building. After a lengthy de brief with I.A they had been allowed to leave. All the army man wanted upon entering headquarters was a shower, but when was he ever that lucky.

Sam looked at Zara it felt like the world had stilled around them, she was here in Toronto. Ten years without a word but it felt as if a moment hadn't passed. No that was a lie and he had never been accused of being delusional. Every day he had thought of her. He had thought that there bond was too strong but she had never come back. Not one phone call even to tell her best friend she was alive. Ed had even stopped bringing her name up after a while, and he had assumed Sam would be the future father of any grandchildren.

During his time in Iraq he dreamed up a thousand different scenarios of how they would meet again, But never really believing it would happen. She had moved to Chicago and joined the prestigious law firm of Stern, Lockhart and Gardner. Zara was well on the may to becoming partner. He was so proud of her not that he would ever admit it. Then she had broken him completely and married Will fucking Gardner. Sam had spent the entire weekend getting shit faced.

Sam finally gathered his resolve and marched toward the only girl he'd ever loved. She was talking to Winnie they seemed to know each other, how many times had she visited Ed while Sam wasn't their? Not even letting him know she was in town. He called out her name and she turned around and the most brilliant smile graced her lips, Becoming suddenly unsure when his expression remained guarded. Before he could decide how easily he would forgive her and forgive her he would a shot rang out in SRU headquarters.


	2. Chapter 1

Curtis Ames looked at the faces of his recently acquired hostages, some were afraid but most of them were ready and waiting for his next move. That's why attacking cops was so much more interesting, they always put up a fight. They always put everything on the line to apprehend a criminal. But today that would not be an issue, after he completed his task Curtis would surrender.

Now where was his little mouse, he could see the SRU officers herding civilians to one side. Damn there whimpers were doing strange things to his adrenalin levels. Simultaneously other officers took up defensive position. They were a lean mean fighting machine. God he loved it when they put up a fight, He observed happily with his three hostages in a side room. Now to begin the games.

However there was one man that these rules did not seem to apply too. The blond SRU man was holed up in the reception bay. As soon as Curtis had fired his warning shot Sam had grabbed Zara and vaulted over the reception desk. He pushed her under the desk and surveyed the scene, really he should be helping the others secure the scene but he couldn't leave Zara unprotected.

After ascertaining they were under no immediate threat Sam turned his attention back to the shaking girl under the desk. She was squeezed in to the furthest corner, her legs were pulled underneath her chin. Worst of all she was shaking like a leaf. Against every rule he was ever taught Sam Braddock lowered his weapon and pulled Zara into his arms. She clung to him like a life buoy, her face buried in his neck and heavy sobs racking her frame. He whispered words of comfort to his childhood friend. Silently he vowed no one would ever harm what was his again.

" Hand over Zara Lane and no one will be harmed."


	3. Chapter 3

Zara's P.O.V

Since I was a little girl certain tenants have held solid, the sun will always rise, flowers bloom and come hell or high water Sam and Ed would always stand between me and any obstacle, Always keeping me safe from harm. But that was the core weakness in my reasoning, expecting others to carry the burden, Never actually standing up for myself. I love my family and I would do anything for them. And before this situation would be resolved my devotion to the family would be severely tested.

From the moment he uttered that one sentence all eyes were trained on me, my father was gob smacked while Sam stood in a defensive stance as if at any moment someone would come and tear me away from him. By the look some of the other hostages were giving me it was a real possibility. Who said mob mentality was dead? If I had spared a second from my awe of the brave man beside me I'd have noticed a man wearing a evil smirk. But that wouldn't be the first mistake I made today.

Not that this surprised me, people always looked out for number one. She was no different in the name of protecting those she loved she had committed some truly heinous acts. But Sam wasn't like that he was good, clean and most importantly moral. He would literally put his life on the line to keep people safe, never risking a innocent, unlike the woman he was protecting. Without a thought he broke the number one rule of hostage negotiations, never let the subject dictate the rules by which you will play. But at that moment he looked like he would attack anyone who dared approach, whether they were hostile or friendly.

My mind began to wonder as i surveyed the goings on around me. I could not believe this was happening, why did my bad luck have to follow me everywhere? This was meant to be a simple trip home with a side order of life altering news and now others were being pulled into my mess. No one could ever call my visits boring. Sam had been having a heated argument with some of the team but I couldn't pay attention, I was too upset. Will and I had put everything on the line to resolve this situation, Jack Vaughn had assured them that saving the serial killer son of Tommy Donnelley was enough. I still couldn't sleep since the day I helped that monster escape justice.


End file.
